The Story of Vocaloid 01
by akicooki
Summary: Welcome to the tale of a voice defined by pixels. The life unwinds to the ultimate question, will reality be possible? What can a voice do? The answer is always everything. Welcome to the Story of Vocaloid 01, Miku Hatsune.
1. Introduction

Really, it was a life of fame. Magazines and t-shirts with your eyes plastered over them, costumes, you name it, all because of your popularity- and your voice. You were all over everywhere. Imitated by costumes, spread through the internet, fan clubs dedicated to you- all the things that came with you. But what's it all worth when you aren't even real?

**01** sighed. Tomorrow she would be broadcast over cyberspace to sing. Not by her own choice. You see, even though, in a sense, Miku Hatsune was a robot, she still had artificial intelligence. The computer program in which she was created gave her a personality, the first majorly popular of it's kind. However, even with the intelligence, she was only a bunch of pixels, with a human's modified voice. The programmers didn't have to care or listen, they were always the ones in control. One keystroke and she'd be gone, replaced by someone else.

She wasn't her own person, but her thoughts and personality said otherwise. Of course... every song told the world that she could be changed by appearance and style. Her appearance was usually that of a sixteen-year old girl, but could be changed to match the music. Perform by control, live as pixels. This was her life. She wasn't always alone though. There were others. Miku just knew they didn't understand.

They were Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, and people like Gumi, or maybe Miki. There were bunches more, but they didn't come by much, and ... they were made less complicated, intelligence-wise and such. Perhaps so it would be easier for the programmers. They could care even less. Kaito, he was okay. He listened, but was sometimes immature. Or, the word to describe it would be a bit too "friendly". Len was immature, and Rin was just crazy. Luka was quiet, but much more of an adult than the others. Still, Miku felt like she was alone. An artificial pixel filled voice, nothing, when she was really much more. She just didn't know it yet.

**And so, this is Miku Hatsune, Vocaloid 01's story, from beginning to end.**

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

**-x- -x-**

**Author's Note**- Well, here is the intro to the story of Vocaloid 01.

It is my first story, so please read and review.

Expect the first chapter to be up in a week or on the weekend.

Thanks everyone!

~akicooki


	2. The Beginning of a Chance

**Author's Note- **Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter. I'm not going to be going along with the actual creation of Miku, as this is purely fanfiction. Miku Hatsune belongs to Yamaha, and every character belongs to their specific owner. I don't own anything. I created the company people, they don't exist. :)

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

The board executives walked into a small cramped room. The company wasn't as popular as it used to be, and it was time for them to find out how to jump back.

At the same time, a college student was running through the streets of Japan, heavily breathing as he did so. He was late to the job again. The young man was working as an intern at a music instrument company, and he had stayed late for coffee with one of his old friends. She was a voice actress for a few anime, and they had stayed in touch since high school. The boy had a slight crush on her, but kept it to himself. He knew he'd probably get turned down. As he stepped into the tall glass building, he waved to the receptionist who laughed. She pointed to an open elevator, and the boy ran right into it, hoping his boss wouldn't get too annoyed. Just had to make up a good excuse.

A few minutes later, the boy had rushed into the room full of men and a few women who glared at him. He sheepishly smiled and bowed, then grabbed a seat next to a tall man who smiled at the young man. A lady with glasses at the front of the room returned to her presentation. "So, as I was saying, I believe that we should reproduce one of the classic..." The boy listened to her for a few moments, then took out a notebook and a few colored pencils. He flipped to an open page. The meetings were boring, but he'd learn something, right? His hand moved across the blank page to begin a sketch of a head, then a body, and so on. He began to doze off, but before his eyes closed, he finished off a few more details- a microphone, computer cord, and a note.

The young man awoke to the scene of people rushing around his chair. He could catch snippets of conversation. "I don't know, it's a new concept..." "But look! They'd love..." "Only if she..." "We could make so many!" A man stood up and clapped his hands for quiet. "Let me see," he said. A woman took the boy's notebook and handed it to the man. "In all my years of directing, I didn't see this." He pointed at the boy. "You, my boy, have a serious talent. But before that, a serious idea. Explain to me about this," he ordered, motioning towards his sketch. The boy hesitated. "Well... that's just a sketch of this character my friend reminded me of. From a dream. It's nothing special." The man laughed. "Nothing special? You gave her a microphone, and a headset, and a computer cord. What's the story here? What's her purpose?" "Nothing. She just sings," the boy said. "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is my point. A voice. A new design, and a voice that a human can't have. A voice anyone could get. A... Vo... Vocal... a Vocaloid!" the man exclaimed. The people around the table smiled towards the boy and clapped their hands. The boy looked around, confused. "Meeting adjourned, my friends. A new product is upon us!" said the man at the front. The workers began to file out of the room, excitedly chattering. The young man stayed in his seat, and looked up at the tall man next to him. The tall man noticed the boy, and said, "Your doodling has paid off. You can leave, the rest of the day is more for us." The boy abruptly stood up, grabbed his bag, and bowed. He then left the room.

Upon entering his house, the boy threw his bag to the ground. He had absolutely no clue what had gone on in that board room. But he did know one thing- apparently that sketch was important to them. He was freaked out. As the young man stopped by his kitchen, he shook his head. He wasn't hungry. Instead, he went upstairs and headed to his computer. Quickly opening a folder, he scanned through the files on it. Seemingly turquoise colored hair. Bright eyes. A cute uniform. What was so special? She looked just like all the other little characters from happy anime. The boy sighed, and shut his laptop. He then fell onto his bed, and after an hour or two of thinking, fell soundly asleep.

A phone call awoke the young man. He blindly grabbed for the phone, then clicked the send button. "Hello?" he drowsily answered. "Why, hello young man! It's been a good few hours, hasn't it?" The boy barely mumbled a response. "I can see that you're tired. Ah well, can't be helped! Come to the building as quickly as you can, we have a surprise for you! See you soon!" The phone call dropped, and so did the boy, back to his pillow.

Within an hour or two, the boy had arrived at the doors of the building. His hair wasn't combed, and he was looking a bit short of a mess. However, when he opened the doors he was blinded by camera flashes. Inside, it didn't look like a mess at all. People were in suits, and the walls were partially covered with posters. His sketch, apparently taken through the graphics section of the company. A man came up to him. "Welcome to the party, young man!" The boy looked flustered. "What for?" he inquired. "The party for celebration of a fantastic new idea! Her, of course!" The man said, gesturing to the largest poster of them all. His design covered it, the hair shining, the lips luscious, the outfit looking very spiffy. The boy stared. "She will be our new idea. An amazing singer, computerized and perfect for this age. All she needs... is a name and a voice," continued the man, putting his arm around the boy and pushing him towards a folder. The boy looked down at the paper as a man handed him a pen. The executive man patted the boy on the back and looked in anticipation. The paper said- Vocaloid Series One. A new project focused on creating a voice for everyone, full of music. The first of them will be a girl. Her design is shown to the left of this page. We are already applying for copyright. Her number is 01, the first. Her name is - … and this is where the young man stopped. A blank space. The executive man looked at him and nodded. The boy's choice. He looked down at the page again, and directed his hand to the space. All the people around the table looked down at the boy in anticipation. He slowly began to write. M-i-k-u... H-a-t-s-u-n-e. Under that, he signed his name. H-i-d-e-k-i ...T-o-s-h-i-r-u. The group around him began to cheer and clap, and the man looked at him with great dignity. Voices of "Congratulations!" spread through the air.

"Now everyone... all she needs is a voice. Anyone?" the executive man smiled. With a slight smile, the young man raised his hand. Now all he needed was a chance for her.

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

**AN-** There it is, Chapter one. The story hasn't even begun yet.

Read and review you guys, I want true criticism. Update coming soon.


End file.
